A Reason to Ask Questions
by Messing With Minds
Summary: DAIKERU. Takeru is on his blind date to homecoming, but what happens when someone else catches his eye... like his best friend. Meanwhile Daisuke is feeling a new jealousy and its not for Hikari, his girlfriend. Daikeru, slash, yaoi, MxM, u get the idea
1. The Setup

3

Ayral

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its corresponding characters or anything like that. You would know if I did… there would be a lot more slash.

Warning: SLASH! Malexmale. Don't like don't read, got it! All flames will be hunted down and destroyed mentally.

Summary: Takeru is on a blind date at his junior homecoming, but what happens when someone else catches his eye. SLASH Daikeru. Don't like don't read. Rated M for sexually suggestive language, and sexual actions in later chapters

Onto the Story….

**The Setup**

_Why did I say yes?_

This was the question which Takeru was currently asking himself as he fixed his hair in the mirror. He looked at himself as he wondered what the hell he was thinking. His blond hair, usually covered by a hat, was now uncovered for the world to see. It was streaked naturally with darker blond strands, as well as with very light blond. His face was, thank god, clean of all blemishes and pimples, and perfectly smooth. He had on a black dress shirt, with small, almost invisible blue stripes, that made the shirt look completely black, while serving to help his bright blue eyes stand out. His black pants were almost too big for his small waist; his parents had bought them, assuming he would grow into them, 3 years ago, but his small frame seemed to have barely grown since then. He had on black dress shoes, and to finish it off with a very dark blue tie. A random person on the street might say that Takeru looked emo, but in reality, he just liked the color black. He liked the way is contrasted with is fairly light skin, and he just thought that that color was what he looked best in. As he looked at himself in the mirror, more nervous than he had been in years, he continued to wonder what the hell he had been thinking.

_If only I had just said no._

_Flashback_

Takeru was at Daisuke, his best friend's, house. Ever since they had gotten into high school they had had this tradition. Once a month every month Takeru would head over to Daisuke's house for the weekend, and they would essentially spend the entire time being kids again. Sometimes they went to the digital world – so that they could see their friends again- but usually they just stayed at Daisuke's house, or mansion really, and acted like they were 8 again. There had only been one time in 3 years that the boys had not done so: When Takeru's grandfather died. That weekend was spent at Takeru's house, and Daisuke spent the entire time trying to keep him happy, and comforting when he started to cry. He always said it was because they were best friends, and that was what a real best friend would do, and there was never any reason to doubt it.

So this weekend found the two boys sitting in front of a Daisuke's large screen TV- which currently held a scene in a paused video game- arguing.

"Dai, you're cheating!" Said the slim blond boy, wearing his characteristic hat.

"Am not! It's not my fault you can't play this game!" Said the cinnamon haired soccer player, defensively. He was still in his pajamas.

"Then can you explain to me why my controller does the opposite of what I tell it to do?

"Um…."

"That's what I thought."

"I have no idea what you-"

"Hold that thought, my phone is ringing"

Takeru pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen. _Yoli Calling_ was splayed in little black letters._ Wonder what she wants_…

"Hello?" greeted the confused teen.

"_Hey TK, its Yoli_" Uh oh, she sounded extra hyper, like she had had sugar lately. This couldn't end well.

"Hey Yoli, it's been a while, what's up?"

"_Your homecoming is soon right?" _Asked the hyped up young woman, right to the point.

"Um… yeah…"

"_You don't have a date do you?"_ Again, right to the point.

"No, but Yoli, aren't you like practically engaged to your boyfriend? Plus, you're a gi-"

"_No! you idiot, I'm not asking you out! My cousin is in town and he wanted to know if you would go with him."_

Yes him. It had been a widely known fact for a while now that Takeru was gay. He came out a week after his brother, who, turns out, is also gay, and going out with Taichi. There was almost no controversy over Yamato, and so Takeru took advantage of the timing and told everyone as well. So now all the digi-destined know, as do most of his friends, his parents, and probably three quarters of the school.

"You mean your cousin Shane?"

"_Yeah, you remember him? He is staying with my family for that weekend, and I promised I would find him something to do, and it turns out he's gay, and single, so how about it?_

"Yeah, sure, I would love to take him!"

"_Great! Oh he is gonna be so excited! You guys are gonna have so much fun, oh I have to get you guys a limo and a photographer and…"_

Takeru had almost forgotten that Daisuke was right next to him, and he looked up to find a very puzzled look on his best friend's face.

"Hey Yoli, I have to go, but I will talk to you later, OK?"

"_What? Oh! OK, bye TK! And give Daisuke a kiss goodbye for me!"_ And with that, the hyperactive college student hung up.

"What was that all about?" Daisuke asked with a confused smile.

"That was just Yoli. She's setting me up on a blind date with her cousin Shane, for homecoming."

"Awesome dude! Now you can go on a double date with me and 'Kari!" Dai said excitedly. Takeru didn't notice that Daisuke's face fell a little bit. But then again, neither did Daisuke.

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

The boys quickly went back to their video game, and Takeru almost forgot Yoli's last wish, until…

"Oh yeah!" Takeru leaned over the pillow that both boys were sitting on and gave Daisuke a kiss on the cheek. "Yoli sends her love."

"I will have to thank her next time I see her." Daisuke said, without even flinching. No one thought to question the fact that Daisuke didn't even flinch when his best friend kissed him, even though he had a girlfriend, even though he was straight, because no one had ever been able to find a reason to question it.

_End Flashback_


	2. Denial

**Denial**

So Takeru stood, dressed to kill, in Daisuke's room. They had decided to just incorporate the dance into their usual monthly ritual, and just return to Daisuke's house afterwards, and treat it just like any other weekend between the friends. Takeru would spend the night, and they would spend the rest of the day being kids again.

Takeru had arrived at the house at around noon, and the boys had spent the rest of the time playing, wrestling, talking about how fun tonight was gonna be, etc. etc. Finally in the last half and hour they had decided to get ready. Takeru took the shower first, because he usually took the shortest showers of the two. Fifteen minutes later, after he had checked to make sure that no new giant pimple had arrived on his forehead' he walked out of Daisuke's bathroom with only a towel around his waist, receiving only a salutary glance from Dai as he took his place in the steamy shower room. After a good 5 minuets of flexing his almost non-existent muscles in front of Daisuke's full length mirror and laughing at himself, with the door securely locked, he finally got to putting on his clothes for the dance. 10 minutes later, after he had successfully found all his clothes, and was still pondering how his pants seemed to have gotten even bigger, while his belt that was supposed to hold them us barely fit around his waist, he heard a knock on the door, and opened it to have still slightly damp Daisuke standing in front of him, with only a towel wrapped poorly around his waist

"Hey Dai, do you have a belt I could borrow? Mine is too tight." Takeru asked innocently.

"Um… yeah. But I have to ask, how the hell in anything to tight on you? You're so tiny." Daisuke said as he pointed at the slim boy's exposed upper body. Takeru blushed slightly and then retorted.

"Sorry Dai, we can't all be as beautifully ripped as you are." Takeru was referencing the fact that while Daisuke was slim, his beautiful six pack and over all muscular body made from hours of soccer, made him not nearly as tiny as his blond friend.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Here you go, this should go with your outfit" Daisuke said as he reached in to his closet to pull out a black belt that was a little small for him, but would fit his best friend. As he reached into the closet, his towel slipped lower on his waist, revealing a little bit more than he intended. Daisuke barely noticed, and didn't care, that he was showing the tips of a few curly hairs over his towel to his best friend. And Takeru barely noticed, and ignored the fact, that seeing a little bit more of where that fine line of hair on his best friend's navel went, was causing him to become slightly excited. Neither boy did anything to alter the situation, or acknowledge that it was even happening. And so when Takeru received the belt, he turned to look back at the mirror and almost forgot about what had happened. All he knew was that suddenly in the back of his mind, he was nervous about something new.

Daisuke watched as his friend continued to get dressed, pretending to be searching through his closet for something to wear. He didn't even consider that it might be weird that he was watching his male best friend like a hawk. His closet was positioned so that he could see Takeru's reflection, while Takeru could not see him, unless he looked in just the right spot. And the fact that he took this into consideration didn't even cause him to stop and think.

After Takeru finished putting on his belt, he reached for his shirt, and put it on over his arms. Just as he was about to pull it closed so that he could button it, some rough part must have rubbed against his shoulder, because he suddenly grimaced and raised his hand to itch the spot. After he had scratched the irritation, he lowered his had, letting it drag across his still exposed chest, down his navel, and getting caught slightly on the still loose pants, pulling them down, revealing the briefs he was wearing. Unknowingly Daisuke sighed as he saw the movement. He ignored the fact that seeing Takeru's pants pulled down had caused him to get slightly excited. Either he ignored it, or he attributed it to thinking about his girlfriend Kari, which is what he told his mind he was doing, and that that was why he was staring off into space, not Takeru's reflection in the mirror. In the back of his mind, a quiet voice was beginning to tell him something, but it was no match to the constant clatter going on in his head, and so all he felt was that there was something important that he was missing.

Finally, after Takeru had buttoned up his shirt, Daisuke regained focus, and picked out what he was going to wear that night. He stepped out from his closet, turned to face the wall opposite Takeru, so that his friend wouldn't accidentally see his naked front, and dropped his towel. Seeing motion, Takeru looked up into his mirror, and saw the reflection of Daisuke's bare backside. Takeru was unable to look away as he watched his friend bend down to put on his briefs. Of course if you were to ask him he would say that he was looking at the interesting new poster that hung directly in front of the naked Daisuke. And if you were to ask why he blushed and why his breathe quickened, he would remark that the blush was from the shower, which was over 20 minutes ago, and the fast breathing from the fact that the air conditioning had just turned on, and had given him a fright. At least, that is what he was telling himself. The little nervous pang in the back of his head grew a little bigger, but Takeru still had no idea what it was for.

As soon as Daisuke slid the underwear up to his waist, Takeru looked away and began to put on his tie. The next time he looked up, Daisuke was completely dresses, and he was still unable to tie the damn tie. He looked at Daisuke's chest which displayed a perfectly tied tie.

"Dai… can you help me with this?" Takeru said in a voice that oozed helplessness.

"Sure" Daisuke said and walked over to his friend.

Instead of taking the tie and tying it on himself, like most people do in such situations, he turned Takeru to look at the mirror, and stood close behind him. Takeru looked at him through the reflection, and gave him a large innocent smile. Daisuke returned it with an equally innocent smile, as if he had no idea what he was doing, because in all reality, that was what he was convincing himself of. He then put his arms around Takeru's neck and proceeded to tie the tie from behind, using his hands as if they were Takeru's own. The fact that he was essentially giving his best friend a very long, very intimate hug from behind crossed neither of the boys' minds. All they knew was that when Daisuke was done, Takeru turned around with a perfectly tied tie, and beamed at Daisuke.

"Thank you Dai" he said, and quickly gave his friend a hug and a kiss on the check.

"No problem" Daisuke said, and quickly, without thinking, returned the kiss.

Both boys froze. It was not uncommon for Takeru to give Daisuke a kiss on the check, nor was it uncommon for Dai to not be troubled by it at all. In fact, Dai had never been troubled by it, even when he first learned Takeru was gay. But this was the first time Daisuke had ever returned the kiss. Ever. Both boys stared at each other, before Daisuke started to talk quickly and make excuses.

"Sorry, 'keru, guess it's just habit, I mean not habit to kiss you, habit to kiss my mom, and Kari, because whenever they give me a kiss, I kiss them back, right? I mean right, yeah, that's it, I just-" Daisuke said, stating the first excuse that came to mind

"Yeah, just habit…" Takeru said quietly, still wondering.

At just that moment, Daisuke's doorbell rang, interrupting the spell which was holding the two boys.

"That's probably Hikari, I better go get the door." Daisuke said, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I'll be down there in a minute." Takeru said, pushing down the idea that anything out of the ordinary had just occurred between the two boys.

With that, Daisuke left his friend in his room to go get his girlfriend. Neither boy believed that anything weird had just happened, yet the little voices in both of their heads had been excited to a point at which they could almost be heard. Unfortunately, both boys were able to cover up the voices with other thoughts: Diasuke of Hikari, and Takeru with the thought that began to reverberate around his head for the rest of the night: _Why did I say yes?_


	3. Blind Date

**Blind Date**

"TAKERU!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari's excitement was… apparent as her good friend made his way downstairs.

"'Kari… you look wonderful!" Takeru said with a smile

"Oh thank you. And so do you." Hikari replied with a smirk as she gave her friend a peck on the cheek.

"Ahem…" coughed a smirking Daisuke. "Who's the boyfriend here?"

"Oh you are of course." Said Takeru seductively, with a smirk.

"Ah, but one day I will change that, and we can run away together" Daisuke said in a mock bravado tone.

"Ugh, are you two still doing this?" Hikari said glaring at the two boys.

She was of course referring to a little game the boys liked to play. Because all three of them were such good friends, when Daisuke and Hikari started going out, Takeru decided that he could not let them get away with it without torturing them a little bit. And so he began flirting with Daisuke unmercifully, with the understanding between them that it was all a joke. Daisuke then took it up a notch when he began flirting back. This unique way of torturing her was never discussed between the boys, it just came about. But it happened so naturally that everyone just assumed it had to be acting. But even so, the boys unmercifully tortured poor Hikari any chance they got. And even though she knew they were just doing it to mess with her, it still got to her on a level.

"Doing what?" said Takeru, putting on a puppy face and making his voice ooze innocence.

"Damnit Takeru, how do you do that?" she said huffily.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Kari. Come here." Said Daikeru, as he always did when she got too aggravated with him.

"Fine. You two are lucky you guys are so cute, or else I would have killed you both a long time ago." She said as she shuffled over into Daisuke's arms. He leaned over and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

As Daisuke's lips touched Hikari's cheek, a sharp pain shot through Takeru's chest. _What the…_But before Takeru could figure out why he suddenly felt sick, his best girl friend started to talk to him, and he quickly forgot about it.

"So, Takeru, when is you date getting here."

"Shane? He should be getting here soon." Takeru replied, looking at his watch.

"He's Yoli's cousin, right?"

"Yeah, but I haven't actually seen him since we were both about 10. Remember that Halloween when we went over to Yoli's. He was the ghost. Back then he was sort of goofy, but I guess he wasn't bad looking." He said as he tried to remember what the kid he was about to go on a date looked like.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. The little pudgy kid with a squeaky voice?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Hey wait, how come I don't remember this guy?" interrupted a confused Daisuke.

"Don't you remember? That was the Halloween when you had food poisoning from eating all of that candy." Said Takeru with a grin.

"Oh yeah… hehe, that was good candy. So what did this kid look like again?"

"He looked just like any normal-" A doorbell interrupted Takeru's statement. "That must be him and Yoli now. You'll just have to see what I mean Dai." Said Takeru with a sigh.

All three of them walked to the door. "Well, here goes." Takeru reached for the doorknob…

"Shane...?" Takeru said, dumbstruck. Because the teen before Takeru was not the goofy boy he remembered. Said goofy boy had grown out of said goofiness. He now could only be described as a teenage sex god. He was probably his high school quarterback, and looked even more ripped than Daisuke. He long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and skin with a tan that could only come from hours outside playing sports. Behind him stood Yoli, looking as happy and hyper as ever. At least it looked like she had lain off the sugar for the night. But even with a hyper Yoli, all anyone could focus on was Shane.

"Hey Takeru, long time no see." Shane said with a smile.

"He… Hey Shane, um… wow. You look…um… great." Takeru stuttered out.

As Daisuke watched this conversation take place, he felt his stomach drop. It felt like a hope of his had just been dashed… but he had no idea what hope that could have been. All he knew was that for some reason, he was really jealous of this Shane kid.


	4. The Dinner

**The Dinner**

After the required pleasantries, the four teens proceeded to stand in Daisuke's foyer awkwardly. Takeru seemed barely able to keep from drooling, much less start a conversation, so Hikari stepped up to the plate.

"So… Shane, what are you doing staying at Yoli's house?" she asked tentatively.

"My house is getting tented this weekend, and I don't have school on Monday, so my parents are letting me stay at Yoli's" he said with a grin. He looked around the room letting his eyes rest for a second on each of the three teens in front of him. He gave Hikari a short friendly glance, and the same for Takeru, but when he looked at Daisuke, his faced seemed to pick up a little and he got a glimmer in his eye that no one seemed to notice.

"Yep, and we're having a lot of fun. Right, Shane? Tomorrow we're going to the amusement park. I can't wait. We're gonna have so much fun!" It appeared that Yoli had not, in fact, stayed away from sugar that night. "Ooh, I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back!" And with that, the girl ran down the hallway.

"So, what's it like staying with Yoli?" Asked Hikari, still the only one of the teens that seemed able to put together a sentence.

"It's okay. Yoli scares me, especially when she finds the sugar cookies, but its fun. But I have to tell you Daisuke, her house isn't nearly as beautiful as yours." Shane looked up to the ceiling high above them started to walk around. "This place is beautiful" he said, stopping right next to where Daisuke stood. "I would love to see the rest of it" he said as he put his arm around Daisuke's shoulder.

"Maybe after dinner" said Daisuke, looking at Shane's arm like it was a space alien.

"Oh, dinner. I'm starved, let's go eat" said Yoli as she entered the foyer.

"OK, hope you guys like chicken. My mom made it, it's really good" said Daisuke with a smile, while removing himself from Shane's arm.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful" said Shane, who hurried to remain right next to Daisuke as he made his way to the dining room.

Dinner that night was, like Daisuke said, amazing. But Shane had somehow maneuvered himself to sit next to Daisuke, a place which was normally reserved for Takeru. Slightly put off that he didn't get his normal seat, Takeru took the seat next to Shane, in between him and Yoli. On the other side of Daisuke sat Hikari, completing the circle the friends made around the table. Most of the dinner was spent by Takeru attempting to converse with his date for the night, only to be constantly ignored as Shane seemed to be enthralled by everything Daisuke was saying. So Takeru was forced to be content with talking to everyone else, and being aggravated when Shane interrupted his conversations with Dai. A few times, Shane "dropped" a fork and had to bend under the table. Every time, his hand "accidentally" brushed over Daisuke's leg. Daisuke tried to pretend that it wasn't bothering him, but the weird look on his face showed that he clearly had no idea what was going on.

As Takeru watched this happening throughout the dinner, he felt a very un-Takeru-like jealous rage building up within him. No matter what he tried to tell himself, one thought stuck in his mind: _What is that jackass doing with MY Daisuke._


	5. The Court

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed its nice to know that I am loved.

A special thanks to _lyntheruler_ who is officially my first reviewer ever.

And thanks to Midnight808 as well. Tell your friends everyone and get them to review. It's my bagel and cream cheese (I love bagels and cream cheese) so keep 'em coming!

Now that I've bored you a little or just provided a nice block of text for you to skip over, onto the story.

**The Court**

Yoli had done well with the limo. She was able to procure for them a normal black stretch limo that had an HD TV in the back, a full wet bar (filled with… sodas, yeah of course, sodas) and long soft seats for them to relax on. Once again Shane was able to squeeze in between Takeru and Daisuke once they got inside the back.

"Wow this is great Yoli!" Hikari said with glee.

"Yeah, I had to bribe the manager's son to get this." Yoli responded, glowing with pride.

"Yeah? What did you bribe him with?" asked Daisuke with a snicker. Immediately three hands belonging to Takeru, Hikari, and Yoli snapped out and hit him on the back of the head. "Owww! What was that for?" whimpered Daisuke as he cowered from the outreached hands.

"We all know how dirty your little mind is" said Takeru, smirking.

"We all know what you were thinking" said a glowering Yoli.

_Great_, thought Daisuke_, now she's hyper and angry. This probably won't end well for me tonight._ But luckily for Daisuke, Yoli quickly forgot all about Daisuke's implication because at that moment they arrived at the hotel where the dance was being held._ God I love going to a private school, they'll pay anything to make sure we aren't able to actually destroy the buildings._ Daisuke smirked as first Yoli, then Hikari, then himself got out of the limo. As Shane got out, though, he tripped and ended up falling directly into Daisuke. He had no choice but to catch the falling boy, and once he did, Shane looked up at him in a way that was faux innocence.

"Woops. Must not have been paying attention" he said with a smile.

As Takeru was getting out of the car he noticed that Shane seemed to be doing nothing to get out of the situation as Daisuke attempted to lift him to his feet. Once again Takeru felt that anger and jealousy surge through him. _That jackass is still flirting with Dai. What the fuck is his problem can't he see that Dai obviously isn't interested in him. Daisuke is mi… wait what? What am I thinking? Daisuke is with Hikari. He's not mine. And even if I did want him he's obviously straight… right?_

As the 5 teens walked through the lobby of the hotel, these thought kept racing through Takeru's mind. _But what about earlier tonight, when he kissed me on the cheek. He said it was just reaction, but what if I'm wrong. What if he does like me and he's scared, or maybe he just doesn't know. A better question is do _I_ like _him_… Do I?_

As Takeru was thinking, the teens approached the ticket table. "Tickets please" said a middle aged man in a suit. The teens handed over their 5 tickets to the science teacher. "Oh hello there Yoli, I didn't think I'd get to see you again after you graduated" the man said after noticing Yoli.

" Oh hi Mr. Takanawa! I'm just here to make sure my cousin doesn't do anything stupid" Yoli said with a smile poking Shane in the side.

"Oh and who is this young man here with tonight" said Mr. Takanawa with a soft smile. Suddenly there was a tension as all the five teens glanced quickly at Takeru.

You see, even though Takeru had come out of the closet at school, he had never officially told most of the people. He just let it slip to the most gossiping girl he could think of and let it loose. So in reality he had no solid idea of how many people knew he was gay. Especially when it came to adults. So he had no idea how they would react. So in a situation like this… well, you can see the problem.

"Um… he's with me, sir" said Takeru quietly.

"Oh? Well then have a good time kids!" said the teacher never letting the smile fall off his face. Takeru let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Oh! And don't forget to who you think should be homecoming court!" He said and handed all five of them little pieces of paper. The candidates for homecoming court had been decided earlier that week by a preliminary vote and the teens were excited to see who the options were for prince and princess, king and queen.

"Oh my God! 'Keru, Dai, look!" said Hikari with a squeal of glee. Not surprisingly Daisuke had made it onto the ballot, but… so did Takeru. Takeru had to read the ballot a few times to make sure it wasn't a joke.

"Wow, I never thought I was that popular." Said Takeru with a smirk.

"Well I guess you are. Congratulations!" Said Daisuke.

"I hope you don't mind 'Keru, but I'm gonna have to vote for Dai. You know, the whole girlfriend thing." Said Hikari still smiling. Both her boys made it on the ballot.

"No problem 'Kari." Said Takeru as he bent down to fill out his choices and his friends went inside to find them a table. As he was deciding between the senior girls to be queen, a large group of about 30 kids came to check in. He heard them all give Mr. Takanawa their tickets and he gave them all ballots. But then he heard the conversation going on inside the group.

" Hey look guys, that queer Takeru somehow got on here as prince. How the fuck did that happen?" sneered one boy. Takeru didn't know if they had noticed he was there, but he wasn't about to call their attention to him without Daisuke being there to help him out.

"That fag isn't man enough to be prince" said another of the boy causing a ripple of laughter. "Hell, he's more of a princess than either of the girls on there."

"Hey, you're right! What do you say we make the little fairy's year and vote him princess" sneered the first one again. Takeru kept his head down and watched as the idea rippled through the group. He knew that by the time the first person had turned in their ballot, the rest had already agreed to vote him princess. The prank hurt him a little bit but he knew that 30 kids wouldn't be enough to effect anything; they'd have to get a lot more people to do the same thing, and the school didn't have that many bigots.

He waited until the rest of the group turned in their ballots to go to turn his in. Then he realized that he never actually filled out who he wanted for homecoming prince. The obvious choice was himself… but for some reason he felt he wasn't the one that deserved it… so before he could think about it any longer he voted for Dai and went inside to the dance


	6. The Dance

A/N:

Thanks to all those who found time in their oh so busy reading schedule to review. It doesn't take that long people! All you have to do is type a few words. To those who did review thank you, all of you.

This is going to be a fairly long chapter. Cause well this is the big event and there is a lot to go through. I have to develop the story line so just hang in there with me and read through.

Now onto the story

**The Dance**

Takeru found his group of friends sitting at a table very close to the dance floor. The girls were putting their purses on the table while the guys were taking off their jackets. _I'll never understand why they take jackets if they're just gonna take them off later_. Takeru smirked, having almost forgotten the bigots.

"Dai… why won't you dance with me?" Hikari was already begging her boyfriend and they had barely been there for 5 minutes.

"I've told you like 20 times 'Kari; I don't dance!" Daisuke was saying with a smirk. Takeru suddenly felt sorry for Hikari, or maybe he just didn't like the fact that once again Shane had situated himself next to Daisuke.

"Come on Dai, we can all go dance. Just have fun, you don't have to be good" Takeru said with a smirk, hoping to hit on Daisuke's competitive nerve.

"Who says I'm not a good dancer?" Said a huffy Daisuke. Bingo.

"Why don't you prove it?" Said Takeru smiling. He grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, the other three teens following close behind. "Come one Dai, let's see your moves" Takeru smirked.

"Well you see… um… this isn't a good song…" Daisuke said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on dumbass" said Hikari as she pulled her boyfriend onto the center of the dance floor. Takeru watched as Hikari started to dance around Daisuke sexily. Once again he felt a pang of jealousy._ Maybe I do li-_

But before he could finish his thought, Yoli grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with Shane onto the dance floor. "Come on guys! Dance !" Yoli said as she giggled and started to twirl around like a crazy person.

Takeru immediately started to dance with her. By this point the floor was fairly filled with bodies dancing to the music the DJ was playing. After about half an hour Takeru turned to find Shane only to see he was dancing very close it Daisuke. _God damn it, what is his problem_ though Takeru. He made his way over to Shane who was almost grinding up against Daisuke.

"Hey Shane, why don't we go dance over there, give those two lovebirds some space?" said Takeru, grabbing his date by the wrist.

"Um… how about we just stay over here?" said Shane, barely paying attention as he stared at Daisuke.

_What the fuck!_ "You want to go get some drinks?" Takeru asked, deciding to still attempt civility.

"Um no, that's okay, I'm not really thirsty, but you can go if you want" said Shane again not even taking his eyes off of Daisuke.

"No that's okay. I think I'll just dance here with you" Takeru said reaching for a last chance.

"Um… yeah, hey I'm gonna go see what those guys are doing." Shane said pointing to a group of jocks. Apparently they were equally attractive to Daisuke in Shane's eyes.

"Wha…? Wait!" shouted Takeru. Whether it was the booming music or Shane just didn't want to hear him, Shane just continued to make his way over to the group of teens.

_Fuck this, if that guy doesn't wan to hang out with me I'm not gonna make him. I'm done trying to be nice. Fuck him_. With that thought resounding in his mind, Takeru pushed his way through the crowd to return to the table his friends had claimed. On the way he accidentally bumped up against Daisuke but he was too angry to notice or apologize.

"Hey Takeru! Takeru! What's wrong? Hey 'Keru!" Daisuke shouted after his best friend. Takeru didn't seem to respond. "I wonder what's wrong with Takeru?" Daisuke asked Hikari.

"WHAT?" yelled Hikari. Apparently the music was a bit too loud.

"I'M GONNA GO SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH TAKERU!" Daisuke yelled back.

"OK!" said Hikari as she continued dancing.

Daisuke made his way through the dancing and grinding crowd. As he noticed the actions of the crowd he became sure that any teacher that was watching was currently becoming sick to their stomach… and their morals.

Once Daisuke made it out of the dancing mob he looked around and saw the blond haired boy with his head down on a table. Daisuke went and got two cups of water and brought them over to the table. "Hey 'Keru… what's wrong" asked Daisuke placing the cup in front of his friend.

"Let's just say that this wasn't exactly a match made in heaven…" said Takeru, letting out a big sigh.

"We've only been here like an hour, how bad could he be?" asked Daisuke, sitting down next to his best friend.

"Oh like you haven't noticed." Grumbled Takeru.

"What?" asked a surprised Daisuke.

"All Shane cares about are hot jocks; like you Dai! He just ditched me to go see what the baseball team was doing!" Takeru said, letting his head fall to the table once again.

"Oh 'Keru, I'm sorry" said Daisuke, putting his arm around Takeru's shoulders and pulling him into a hug. "If he doesn't realize that you're as good looking as any guy here then he doesn't deserve to be your date."

"Thanks Dai. I wish that were the only thing."

"What? Something else happened?"  
"Yeah, you know how I made it on the ballot for prince with you. Well I heard some kids and they all voted for me…"

"That's great Takeru! Hell you might even beat m-"

"Dai! They all voted for me to be princess."

"Wait… what?"

"They all said I was more of a princess than either of the girls on there and decide to 'make that queer's year'" said Takeru.

"Oh 'Keru I'm sorry, those guys are just jackasses. Don't let them bother you." Daisuke said attempting to comfort his friend.

"I know Dai. I know they don't have enough kids to make a real difference. I mean I hope our school isn't that bad… but… I mean, I thought that after a year of me being out, this sort of stuff would stop…"

"Takeru… I'm sorry. Don't let those jackasses get to you. You're stronger than them. Those jackasses don't even deserve to know you, and neither does Shane." Comforted Daisuke again.

"Thanks Dai, but I think I'm just gonna sit here for the rest of the night."

"Then I'll just sit here for a little bit and rest up." Said Daisuke patting Takeru on the back.

"You don't have to do that Dai, go dance with your girlfriend." Said Takeru grinning. Inside he was really hoping Daisuke would refuse and stay with him a little longer.

"Oh, she's fine. She's dancing with Yoli or someone. 'Kari won't even notice I'm gone." He said with a smirk.

Takeru settled back into his chair and slumped onto the table again._ Why is it that I like being around him so much_, thought Takeru._ Just the thought that he is staying here sitting with me instead of having fun, makes me feel so… so… I don't know. Fuck, maybe I do like him… What am I gonna do? He has a GIRLFRIEND Takeru, he's straight. He's not into you…_

_What is wrong with the world_, thought and angry Daisuke_. I mean first there's those idiots. It's the fucking 21__st__ century for fucks sake. I just hope to God that they aren't able to get anyone else to do it. I don't even want to think about what would happen then… And what the fuck is wrong with Shane. I mean if he can't see that Takeru is better looking than anyone else here, then fuck him. I can't believe he would do that to someone as sweet as 'Keru._

Daisuke looked over at the depressed blonde. The two boys had been best friends ever since grade 6, even if they were almost completely different. Daisuke loved to play soccer, he liked to rush into things without thinking, he wasn't very… well he wasn't a straight A student. Takeru was calm, and enjoyed reading. His skin looked like it was touched by as little sun as possible. Even though he never played sports, he was as thin as anyone. If it weren't for Hikari the two would probably never had spent any time with each other outside of the digital world. But thanks to Hikari the two boys did meet, and now they were practically inseparable.

_I really am lucky Takeru is able to stand my idiocy some of the times. I really don't know what I would be like if we weren't the good friends we are. Hell I'd probably be the one getting everyone to vote him homecoming princess. He really doesn't deserve that sort of shit. He's one of the sweetest and nicest people I know. God damn those jackasses I wish there was something I could do for him._

Back when Takeru had just come out this sort of thing was a lot more common. Daisuke was the first person Takeru came out to, and, after he realized exactly what Takeru was saying, he was really supportive. But within a week Takeru's locker was spray painted FAG, and he got a few threatening locker notes. Daisuke thought back to the weekend they had spent together that month. Daisuke had spent the entire time convincing Takeru that he had done the right thing. The next week he found out who it was who had done those things to his friend and he quickly made it clear that suck actions would not be tolerated. _I wish I could do that for him now but I don't want to make a scene… again._

Daisuke had gone back into the dancing grinding mass for a few minutes, and soon he and Hikari and Yoli came back to the table. Apparently Shane still had some athletes to schmooze. Yoli apologized to Takeru for Shane and promised to beat him later that night, while Hikari attempted to make her best friend feel better. Daisuke came back a few minutes later his arms laden with sweets and cake.

"Hey guys! They're giving away dessert! For free!" exclaimed Daisuke as he began to fill his mouth.

"Damn it Dai, do you ever stop eating?" asked Takeru, finally breaking a smile.

"Whan sthum?" Dai asked, mouth full. This incited a bout of laughter around the table.

"Thanks Dai" Takeru smiled.

"Faw whah?" Asked Daisuke innocently.

"Wow, you really are a fat ass." Said Takeru punching Dai in the arm.

Suddenly the music stopped and one of the teachers stood up on the little stage. "Would the boys and girls who are up for Homecoming Court please come to the stage." The chaperone said.

Daisuke started to head up to the stage when he noticed that Takeru wasn't getting up. "Come on 'Keru, we're being called." Daisuke said grinning.

"I don't feel like it Dai. Besides it's not like I'm gonna win so what the point." Takeru said.

"Oh just come up with me" said Daisuke. He grabbed Takeru's wrist and dragged him up to the stage.

"It is time to announce the Homecoming Court!" said the teacher. "Envelope please… now I'm just going to read this out in the order on this little piece of paper… Homecoming King: Gordon Ryder, Homecoming Queen: Kaya Smith. Let's get those crowns on these two lucky kids. Now just go over there and take a picture. Now for the time all the juniors have been waiting for. Homecoming Prince: Daisuke Motomiya."

"Congratulations Dai, I told you you would win!" Takeru said patting Daisuke on the back and pushing him into the center of the stage.

"And the Homecoming princess is Ta…"

_No…_

"Take..?"

_The school isn't that bigoted… There's no way… They couldn't have convinced enough people to do it…._

_"_Takeru… Takaishi…?"

Suddenly all the respect Takeru had for the world just crashed down. _No not this…_ Takeru heard the entire hall laughing and jeering. He looked at the crowd and saw the group of kids from earlier high-fiving, pointing, and laughing harder than everyone else. He suddenly felt tears burning his eyes and everything grew blurry. He quickly jumped from the stage and ran out of the hall. He didn't even hear as his friends called out his name.


	7. The After Party

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken so long but school sucks and is getting in the way.**

**But thank you to those who supported my story by reviewing. Keep bringing in your friends to read this and make sure everyone reviews. DO IT DAMMIT!!!!**

**The After Party**

Daisuke stood on the stage and watched as Takeru's face fell and his eyes started to water. And then before he knew it his best friend was gone and running out of the room. He heard the laughing resounding in the room as the crowd split to let a crying and stumbling Takeru through. And once the door slammed shut after Takeru left the crowd burst out into even louder laughter. The teacher who had announced the winners stood there dumbstruck, not comprehending what was going on.

A sudden rage filled Daisuke that had been growing ever since Takeru had told him of the prank. He wasn't even thinking anymore. He grabbed the microphone out of the teacher's hand and began to vent.

"What the fuck is your problem! What the Fuck would make you do that to him! Most of you don't fucking know him! It's the fucking 21st century! He's fucking better person than all of you, who the fuck cares if he's gay! I hope you all burn in fucking hell!" and with that Daisuke jumped from the stage and ran after Takeru. He took notice of the fact that the rest of the room had become quiet, and he felt a little satisfied. As he reached the door he saw Hikari.

"I'm going to find Takeru." He shouted to his girlfriend.

"Wait, Dai! Are you sure…" she said grabbing onto his arm.

"What do you mean 'Kari? Of course I need to go find him!"

"It's just… I mean… do you think…" she stuttered.

"Listen I'll talk to you later." Daisuke said as he tugged his arm out of her grasp and ran out of the open door.

Daisuke ran out of the room and stopped. He had no idea where Takeru had gone. So he ran.

He ran into the boy's bathroom and called his name. No response. He ran into the lobby of the hotel, a very nice hotel, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "TAKERU!"

Everyone in the lobby looked around at a cinnamon haired boy yelling at the top of his lungs. Very quickly a busboy ran up to him, and very politely stated: "Excuse me sir can I help you?"

"Yeah, have you seen a boy with blond hair? Pale? Thin? Teen?.."

"Yes, sir, I believe that he ran out of the hotel just a minute…"

"Thanks!" and with that Daisuke ran out of the hotel.

Once he had exited the hotel he stopped and looked around. There, on the curb sat a skinny teen with blond hair.

"Takeru…" Daisuke said softly as he came up upon his best friend. The boy didn't respond but it was obvious that it was Takeru. "Takeru I'm sorry…" Daisuke said as he sat down next to the boy. He looked over and saw that Takeru's head was on his knees and his body was still shaking obviously from crying. Luckily it seemed like he had stopped crying, and was beginning to calm down.

Daisuke put his arm around Takeru's shoulder. ""Keru… I'm so sorry for what happened."

"It's not you fault, Dai…"

"But I should have taken it more seriously when you told me—"

"It's not you fault Dai! It's no one's fucking fault but my own! And definitely not you! You're fucking perfect Dai! You were the only one to care enough to come find me. And what am I… just the fag that makes you look bad in front of the entire school!" Takeru has started to cry again, but Daisuke didn't understand what was going on.

"Takeru…" Daisuke put his hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"I'm not going to the party with you guys… I called a cab, I'm going to go back home." Takeru said looking down. But he did not attempt to remove Daisuke's hand.

"But… Takeru! Don't let that ruin a fun… well… but you can't just go home! What about staying at my house..?" Daisuke said lifting Takeru's face to look at him.

"Thanks Dai', but I just don't think I could handle a party. Go have fun with your girlfriend. That's my cab right there. I'll see you on Monday." With that Takeru walked to the cab and opened the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you…"

"No, Dai, go have fun with your friends." And with that Takeru got into the cab. He gave the driver his address and sat quietly in the back all the way home. He entered his house to find it was still empty, but he didn't care. He went all the way to his room and closed the door, and then he began to cry. But this time he wasn't crying over the dance… he was crying over Daisuke.

It was probably a good thing that the announcement of the court meant the end of the dance, because after Daisuke's speech, no one was dancing. He entered the hall to find everyone had gone to sit at one of the tables, or was putting on their coats, and some of the guys were trying to convince the girls to go with them to their house. He made his way to his group's table and sat down, suddenly exhausted.

"Takeru went home" he said flatly.

"Don't worry about him Dai, he'll be fine" Hikari said trying to cheer up her boyfriend.

"I know… are you guys ready to go to Ken's?" he asked.

"Yep" said Yoli.

"Sure" said Hikari.

"Hey… where's Shane?" asked Daisuke.

"Apparently he found a guy… he told me he would meet me at my house later…" said Yoli.

"OK then… let's go." And with that Daisuke lead Hikari and Yoli down to where the limo was still waiting. Miraculously there was still no traffic and the were quickly on their way to Ken's house. The ride was quiet and tense. No one felt like talking about what had just happened, but no one could think of anything else to talk about. When they got to Ken's house the saw that the party was already in full swing.

Somehow, Ken's parents had forgotten about homecoming and had booked their second honeymoon that weekend. Ken had been kind enough to forget to remind them. As soon as they entered the house the were greeted with a dancing throng, deafening music, and jello shots. Hikari and Daisuke both grabbed a shot and winced as it slid down their throat. Yoli was quickly lost in a crowd of dancing shapes and soon it was only the two of them.

Daisuke didn't feel like dancing after what had happened tonight, so he claimed two open seats on a couch for him and Hikari. The rest of the kids near the couch we sitting around the table attempting to bounce a quarter into a shot glass filled with apparently vodka. After half an hour of just sitting on the couch, Hikari began to get bored.

"C'mon Dai, let's dance." Hikari whined.

"'Kari… I just don't feel like dancing right now…" Daisuke said still glum.

"Well then have a beer or something. Fuck, your being depressing."  
"I don't feel like it. What is up with you Hikari? Takeru is your best friend too."

"I care about Takeru too—"

"It sure doesn't seem like it. He feels like shit right now and you don't even care!"

"Just because I don't obsess about him every minute of every day doesn't mean I don't care about him!" Hikari said angrily.

"What do mean by that?" asked Daisuke. Since when had this become about him?

"I think you know. Y'know what? Fuck you! If your not going to dance with me, I'll go find someone else to dance with." And with that Hikari angrily got off the couch to join the dancing mob. Daisuke didn't even try to stop her.

An hour and a half later, Daisuke was still on the couch. The game of quarters had ended and hour ago with one of the boys throwing up and the others attempting to lead equally drunk girls to the rooms upstairs.

Daisuke had lost count of the people who had come by offering him a drink, or telling him to go dance, but he declined them all. He was just so angry and upset over what had happened. He couldn't understand why people were so bigoted. Takeru was so wonderful… he deserved so much better than all the shit that had happened to him tonight. These were the thoughts that went through Daisuke's mind all night. He didn't even think about the fact that he had most likely just ended a yearlong relationship with his girlfriend, even though he knew that was true. The only thing that filled his mind was Takeru. He knew Takeru would never have run to go dance with other people like that. Takeru was much better than that. Suddenly he became aware that someone was calling his name. He looked up to see Hikari, obviously drunk and very angry.

"What, were you thinking about your _boyfriend_?" Hikari asked, poking Daisuke in the chest.

"Wha… What are you talking about 'Kari?" Daisuke asked, not understanding the statement.

"Takeru you dumbass." Hikari said slurring her words and leaning slightly to the left in front of Daisuke.

"What? I still don't know what you're talking about." Daisuke said

"Listen you idiot I may be drunk but I'm not blind. You like Takeru more than you could ever like me. You fucking love the queer." Hikari said.

"Hikari how could you say something like that. How could you insult your best friend with the word 'queer'?" Daisuke said angrily.

"See what I mean? Always jumping to the boy's rescue aren't you. You're fucking in love with him." Hikari said, still angry and still drunk.

"Hikari unless you've forgotten I've been your fucking boyfriend for a year."

"Yeah whatever, just look at everything you've done and thought tonight, and tell me that you don't love that fairy more then you have ever liked me."

"Hikari… I don't know why you're saying—"

"Don't pull that shit with me. I can't handle your goody righteous shit anymore. Look over your fucking thoughts and tell me the fucking truth for once." Hikari screamed. And so he did.

Daisuke thought about everything that had happened that night. He thought of the rage that filled him when Takeru was named princess. He thought of the fact that he had left his girlfriend twice to go be with Takeru. _But that's because I care because he is my friend, right?_ Then he made a tally of all the compliments he had give Takeru and Hikari that night, of all the good things he had thought or said about his girlfriend, and his best friend. Takeru won by a landslide. _But that's just because I wanted to make him feel better after what happened… right?_ And then he stopped thinking about that night and thought about everything. Takeru always came out above Hikari in his mind. And then he thought about something he had never thought about before. He pictured his entire relationship with Hikari in his mind, and then he thought about what it would be like if he was Takeru's boyfriend. In his mind's eye he pictured a first date, holding hands at the movie; a first kiss, with fireworks in his mind. Then he thought about all the times he had seen Takeru without a shirt on, or all the time he had just stared at the sleeping boy as he had been trying to fall asleep himself. He thought about just spending time with Takeru and the joy that just spending time with the boy gave to him. He was never that happy with Hikari. They had always had fun… but he could never compare the two experiences. That's when he opened his eyes to see that Hikari was still standing in front of him, waiting.

"Hikari…"

"That's what I thought. We're done freak. I'm not just going to be the wall you can hide from you true feelings behind." And she turned away from Daisuke in disgust and started to walk away.

Daisuke grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I'm sorry Hikari…" he said softly.

"I told you, I'm tired of your goody shit. Leave me the fuck alone and go the fuck away." And with that, Hikari disappeared from Daisuke's sight.

Daisuke just stood there in the middle of Ken's living room. His whole world had just been turned upside down. He had lost his girlfriend, and now…

"Takeru!" he jolted suddenly out of his stupor and ran toward the front door and left Ken's house, leaving Hikari and his relationship with her behind. He saw a cab with another boy about to get into it, and quickly ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar before he could enter the cab.

"I need this cab. I have to go, now!" Daisuke practically growled at the poor boy. Whether it was Daisuke's tone of voice, or his strength, or maybe he had seen Daisuke's breakup and was afraid of what he might do now; whatever it was, the boy nodded his head, frightened, and let Daisuke into the cab.

Daisuke slammed the door shut. He quickly gave the driver Takeru's address.

"Ah yes, I take boy there earlier tonight." Said the driver in rough English in an accent that sounded western European. "It take, eh, 20 minutes." He said and looked back Daisuke through the mirror.

"OK, just take me there, and please hurry." Daisuke said. If he only had twenty minutes, he needed quiet to reorganize his jumbled mind. He needed to figure out what was going on, because at the moment the only thing he could focus on was _I like Takeru… no… I _love_ Takeru_.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It's harder than I thought to make a previously almost entirely straight boy realize he is gay… but that is the wonder of slash.**

**Please review, it is my bread and butter and your support is what keeps me going, willing to write these things.**

**I will write the next chapter as soon as I can, but the more reviews I get, the better chance it will come sooner.**


	8. The Revelation

**A/N: School sucks and I'm using this as a vent for said school so if its not up to usual par I'm sorry. But its still gonna be good. Its what you have all been waiting for… maybe.**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed, but I know that more than 5 people have read this story. Please review, all I need is a word or two to make me happy. And those who like this story tell your friends who you know like slash. Do it. Please. Please.**

**Now onto the story…**

**The Revelation**

_I love… Takeru..?_ Daisuke looked at himself in the rearview mirror of the cab. He looked like the same Daisuke he had always been, so why did he suddenly feel like he was so different. _Well let's review the last five minutes. I got into a fight with my girlfriend, ended a yearlong relationship which until tonight had had no problems, and, oh yeah! I found out I'm gay for my best friend… Fuck…_

Daisuke put his head in his hands. _When did this happen?_ _Since when do I like Takeru as anything more than just a friend? I mean as far I know it has always just been me and Takeru, best friends. I mean I would do anything for the him, but… I mean the only thing I know right now is this: I don't know why, I don't know when, but I do know that I fucking love him. _With that thought firmly in his mind, Daisuke looked out the window.

_Let's start with When._ Daisuke looked back on his memories, searching for a time in his life where his feelings for his best friend had changed. He thought of the way he had comforted Takeru the night his grandparent died. He had spent the entire night consoling Takeru and much of it giving him hugs. In fact they had fallen asleep during one of these talks and Daisuke had woken up with Takeru in his arms, actually smiling for the first time in a day. _He looked so cute right then… so innocent… but there wasn't any change…_

Daisuke continued to look through his memories of being close Takeru. He found that most of them took place during the weekends they spent together at his house. But those were always the same, in that the boys would do whatever they wanted. Homework was either done the day before (Takeru), or forgotten (Daisuke). They played games, gorged themselves on snacks, talked about everything, whatever they could think of. Takeru almost always fell asleep first. More than once he had fallen asleep downstairs and Daisuke had been forced to carry a sleeping or grumbling Takeru up to his room. He always took the time to tuck Takeru in. And those times when Takeru was able to stay up with Dai, the blond always wished him goodnight with a kiss. As Daisuke thought back on these times he felt his heart warm and flutter. But it had always been that way. _I can't believe that I have never realized it before. All those times he kissed my cheek, or hugged me, anything like that, it always made me so happy! I never realized it before…_ Suddenly Daisuke felt a new panic.

_What if Takeru hasn't realized it? What if… what is he doesn't like me at all? That look on his face when I kissed him back tonight… What is that's how he really feels? What am I thinking? I'm just rushing into Takeru's house, but then what? And what if he doesn't like me? This could ruin our friendship forever. This is more than just a risk on a relationship. I could ruin the best friendship I've ever had… _

_And even if he might like me… I mean _I _just realized it 10 minutes ago. What if he doesn't know it yet. Can I stand waiting to see if he likes me like I like him? I don't think I could stand that sort of pressure. There must be some other way to find out without risking all this… Fuck I can't do this I need to think this through some more._

Daisuke stopped thinking and started to knock on the glass separating him and the driver. He had to stop him. "Excuse me, sir? Um…. Sir?"

"Yes, yes, no need to knock boy. The house right there." Said the driver pointing to a house directly in front of them. Daisuke looked around. This was definitely Takeru's neighborhood. There were all the yards he had snuck through on late night games of hide and seek. It was too late. _It's okay, I can just tell him I changed my mind._

"Excuse me but do you think you could take—"

"That will be $42.50 please." Interrupted the driver.

"What! You only drove me like 7 miles!" said Daisuke reaching for his wallet.

"Is peak hours on peak night. $42.50 please or I call police." Said driver, realizing there was a chance he wouldn't get paid his outrageous fee.

Daisuke looked in his wallet. $45. It looked like he was going to Takeru's house whether he wanted to or not. At those rates $2.50 wouldn't even get him to the end of the block, much less the 5 miles to his house. _I guess I'm just going to have to pay the piper…er the driver, and find out what'll happen with… Takeru. _Daisuke handed his money to the driver through the slot in the glass and got out of the car. Before he knew it the cab was down the street and then out of sight.

Daisuke looked up at the house in front of him. For the first time in his life he was afraid to go into it. He knew that Takeru would be the only on in the house, his parents were out of town with Yamato, and wouldn't be returning till the morning. He slowly walked up to the front door and took out his key. Of course he had a key, Takeru's mom had eventually just gotten tired of waking up at 7 in the morning to unlock the door for him, and had given him the key as a birthday gift… to both of them. _How the hell did I not realize before?_ He mused to himself.

Daisuke put the key in the slot and turned. The lock clicked and the door was his to open. _Yup, definitely Takeru's house… damn._ He reached out and opened the door.

"Takeru!" Daisuke called out to no response. _I know he's here…_ Then Daisuke heard the music. Just audible through the house was the hum of music. Takeru had to be playing it pretty loud for Daisuke to hear it all the way here. Daisuke closed the door behind him and started to make his way down the hall. As he got closer he began to be able to make out the music. Takeru's music always reflected his mood. Tonight he sounded…_ depressed_.

As he made his way down the hall toward Takeru's room he continued to call out his name so as not to frighten the boy. As he got closet he began to realize that the volume was lowering._ I guess he knows someone is here._ By the time he reached the door the music was once again muffled and indecipherable. Daisuke reached out and opened the door.

"Daisuke?" asked a very small and scared voice.

"Yeah. Hey, Takeru." Answered Daisuke, sounding scared himself.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Takeru. Now Daisuke was able to get a good look at his best friend. His signature blond hair was mussed up, but he was still dressed in his homecoming outfit. Daisuke looked into his eyes and saw that they were still red. Takeru had obviously been crying again, and recently. The sight made his heart drop.

"I… I'm hear because… Well you see…" Daisuke had moved himself into the room and closed the door behind him. "Fuck, listen… Takeru… ithinkireallylikeyoulikemorethanafriendlikeireallyreallylikeyou." Daisuke said in one breath, faster than he had ever spoken before.

Poor Takeru, after having his ears blasted by the loud music wasn't able to hear the love confession past 'think'. "I'm sorry Dai… what?" he asked sitting up to get a better look at his best friend.

"Fuck… just… I'm sorry for this but I just have to do it." And with that Daisuke stepped toward Takeru.

"Dai? What are you talking ab--" but Takeru was silenced when Daisuke put his hand on Takeru's cheek.

The next thing Takeru knew, a pair of soft lips was on his, kissing him gently and lovingly. It was just a small kiss, but there was no mistaking what it was for.

"What I was trying to say, Takeru, is that I really like you, as more than a friend, as more than a best friend, more than anyone I have ever met or like before." Daisuke said, rubbing his thumb across Takeru's cheek tenderly.

Takeru stood there, unsure if what he was seeing and feeling was really happening. Here he was, Takeru's dream guy, the one he had wanted for so long, but had had to ignore those feelings. Holding him, kissing him. It was too good to be true. So he had to make sure it was the real thing.

"Dai…" Takeru leaned forward again and once more pressed his lips to the object of his affection. He felt the hand move from his face and join its partner behind his back, pulling him closer. He instinctively gasped as the feeling of his body up against another and Daisuke took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Takeru's mouth. Takeru quickly did the same and soon both boys were tasting each other's sweet mouths. Takeru tasted no alcohol. Maybe this was real. Just the thought that it might be true got Takeru to begin crying again, this time for joy.

When the boys were forced to break apart for need of precious oxygen, Dai saw that Takeru was once again crying. "Takeru! What's wrong? Do you not like…" Dai asked dejectedly. But his concern for Takeru won out over sorrow that his feelings were not returned.

But Takeru was shaking his head. "No, it's not that Dai." He said through tears and sniffling. "It's just, that after everything that has happened tonight… I just don't want to get hurt again tonight. And if it was you, the one person that I really like and trust... I don't' think I could take it" said Takeru, crying onto Daisuke's shoulder.

Daisuke pulled Takeru in for an even tighter hug, and led them over to sit on his bed. He sat down next to Takeru and grabbed onto his hands and gave them a squeeze. "Takeru, there are a lot of things I'm confused about right now, but believe me when I say this. The only thing I'm completely sure of is that I like you, more than I could ever imagine. And if what I'm feeling for you isn't love, then I can't comprehend what love is. But I would be willing to do as much as it takes to find it with you. This is no joke Takeru, please believe me." And with that Daisuke gave Takeru another soft kiss.

Takeru began to cry even harder than before. "What's wrong?" asked a distressed Daisuke. He had just poured his heart out, now it was his turn to be afraid of rejection.

"I'm not crying… because… I'm said. I'm crying… because… I'm happy." Said Takeru through the sobs. And to prove his point he smiled at Daisuke as the tears fell down his face.

Suddenly getting the point, Daisuke too began to cry too. " Oh my God!" said Daisuke, smiling and pulling Takeru into a hug. He pulled back so that he could see Takeru's face, his eyes shining with tears but still smiling. He knew he looked just like that. "This is so cliché!" Said Daisuke bursting out laughing.

Hearing Daisuke's comment, Takeru punched Daisuke in the shoulder as hard as he could. "Way to ruin the romantic moment, jackass." Takeru laughed as he wiped the final tears out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry hun, I couldn't resist." said Daisuke through his laughter as he lay down on Takeru's bed.

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to learn to deal with that kind of stuff." Mused Takeru as he poked Daisuke in the stomach, making him laugh even harder. In defense, Daisuke reared up and grabbed Takeru, pulling him down onto the bed with him.

"That's right you will, if you're gonna be my boyfriend." Said Daisuke, wrestling Takeru underneath him.

"Who says I want you as a boyfriend. Maybe you're just another piece of hot ass for me." Said Takeru smiling up at a smirking Daisuke, attempting yet failing to reverse their positions.

"Well if it's sex you want, I'd be happy to make your first time the best you ever have." Said Daisuke, stroking a finger down Takeru's shirt enticingly.

"Who says its my fir--" Takeru attempted to retort. But he was unable to say anything as Daisuke began to tickle Takeru mercilessly in all the bad spots. Takeru was soon laughing so hard he could barely breath. He quickly used Daisuke's precarious positioning to reverse the situation and began tickling Daisuke the same way. 5 minutes, 2 pillows, and a nearly broken bed later, the two boys lay in the bed exhausted from the long night.

Daisuke looked to the form in front of him, panting hard from exertion and still laughing a little, and smiled. He reached down and grabbed Takeru's hand, interlacing his Takeru's fingers with his own. "You know what's gonna be the best thing about you being my boyfriend, besides the kissing, and the spending time together, and the fun, and the kissing, and the sex, and the kissing?" Daisuke asked smiling.

"No what?" asked a bemused Takeru.

"I was hoping you could tell me, 'cause I can't think of anything else." Daisuke said cracking a tired smile.

"You're so lame." Said Takeru, blowing a piece of his blond hair out of his eyes. "How about this." And he leaned in again for another sweet short kiss.

"You're right, it's definitely gonna be the sex." said Daisuke leaning in for another kiss. Had they had enough physical energy, they would have happily had another make out session, but in all reality they were both seconds from sleep. So after they broke the kiss, Takeru looked into Daisuke's drooping eyes, in his beautiful face.

"Dai, I love you." Said Takeru as he snuggled closer to his new lover's chest.

"I love you too Takeru." Said Daisuke as he kissed the top of Takeru's head, and hugged him as close as he could. And that was how the fell asleep. Still in their homecoming outfits, on top of the sheets, in a room with the bed side lamp still on, with Takeru's head resting on Daisuke's chest, and Daisuke holding his love close, nuzzling into his head, the two newly realized lovers slept. Neither of them woke when the door to their room opened at 3:00 am. Nor did they hear the snickering, coos, 'I told you so'-s, or exchanging of money. They slept through the lamp being turned off and a sheep being placed over their still entwined bodies. And both of them dreamed of the one who was closest to them at that very moment.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I realized I was becoming way to sappy there in the middle, so I just wrote what I think Daisuke would actually say in such a situation. I think I want to make one of the wonderful things about this relationship that they are so in love and yet can still have so much fun doing whatever. So tell me what you think. **

**BTW: THIS IS NOT THE END****. Keep reading because I will keep writing the rest of my story. I really want to know what you think of the way I wrote the final scene so please please please review. Love you All.**


	9. The Morning After

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. School had been a bitch lately and between that and all the other stuff I do, I haven't had much time… at all.**

**Thank you to my dedicated reviewers and readers. Keep those reviews comin. Katie, I hate you. Love the rest of you though.**

**And now, my story:**

**The Morning After**

Hikari woke up to a glaring sun shining through the window next to her. She had a blasting headache, and everything was blurry. She snuggled closer to the pillows and turned over, and that's when she remembered _My room doesn't have a window next to my bed…_

Hikari's vision was beginning to clear, and she now noticed that there was another form in the bed. She saw spiky brown-ish hair, and tan shoulders. _Must be Daisuke…_ she thought. _Must be Daisuke's room… Daisuke's bed… Did we…_

Hikari looked under the covers. _Oh thank God I'm still wearing my underwear, and so is Daisuke… So we didn't have sex… what happened last night. _By this time, Hikari's vision was beginning to clear up. She looked around the room. The blue walls were covered with papers, pictures, there were two computers in the corner on a desk, which was covered in books. _This isn't…_

She looked over again at the body next to her. She suddenly realized that the hair was a little to dark. She started to shake whoever it was, it wasn't Daisuke that's for sure, hysterically. "Who..? What..? What happened last night?" she yelled to the boy waking up next to her.

"Huh.., what are you talking about?" he said, obviously still asleep.

"What did you do to me!" she continued screaming.

"I didn't do anything… who… are you?" he asked. Hikari finally got a good look at his face; she had no idea who he was.

Hikari quickly jumped out of the bed and started to look for her clothes. She spotted all her clothes, but she couldn't find her shoes or socks.

"Hey wait, who are you?" the boy asked again, finally beginning to understand what might have happened. "Did we fuck?" he asked, though it sounded like he verily liked the idea. "Was it good?" He asked with a smirk. By this point he had climbed out of the bed and was walking towards Hikari. He looked at her underwear suggestively, then down at he underwear, and started to smile.

As the boy reached out for her, she turned and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get away from me you bastard!" she yelled as she writhed away from him and towards the door. _Forget the shoes_. Apparently he had a hangover too, because her loud scream seemed to disorient him. She took advantage to run out of the room.

As she ran through the house, she began to recognize the house that was going past her. _This looks like… Ken's house_. And that's when she remembered what happened the night before, or at least some of it.

_Homecoming… After-party at Ken's… Jello shots… beer… fuck I must have gotten drunk. But… what about Yoli… Daisuke… Daisuke…_ Hikari began to remember more about the prior night. _We got in a fight… about something. What was it? What did I say? Fuck, I was so drunk. _As she was thinking, she was running through the house, not looking where she was going.

She accidentally ran into another bedroom, knocking open the door, and waking the people in the bed.

"Oh my god… Yoli?... and… Ken?" she stuttered out as her two friends began to wake up. She quickly ran out of the room, just as Yoli recognized her.

"Wait Hikari!" Yoli yelled after her, but Hikari was already almost of the door.

Once she got out the door she reached into her skirt and pulled out her cell phone. _Gotta call parents. Wait no, I can't let them find out I got drunk, they'll kill me… Daisuke. Gotta call Daisuke. Find out what happened between us last night. He'll give me a ride home. _

Hikari dialed speed dial 1 on her phone: Daisuke. She heard it ring 5 times, and then

"Hello?" She heard Daisuke's voice

"Oh Dai… I don't- "f

"Heh, gottcha, I can't pick up the phone right now, so you know what to-" Hikari slammed the phone shut angrily on the prank message. She looked at the clock on her phone: 10:25. _He should be up by now, he hates sleeping in_. She called again, but only got the message. _What am I gonna do?_

Daisuke woke to the feeling of his phone vibrating against his leg. He would have answered it, but he was just too comfortable. He felt a body warmth against him, and he knew he was holding a body against his arm. He had yet to open his eyes. In his mind, he saw everything that had happened that night. He remembered the fight with Hikari, the rushing into Takeru's house, the admission of his love… the kiss. But he didn't want to wake up just yet.

It felt so good to hold someone in his arms. And in his head he knew that someone was Takeru. But he was afraid. He was afraid that it had all been a drunken dream. Afraid he had never actually told Takeru the truth. He was afraid that he was actually holding onto Hikari. _Damnit, why does Takeru have to have a body as small as a girl. I can't tell if it's him or not. _All he wanted was to just sit there, and be laying with Takeru in his mind. Unfortunately, the body next to him decided to move.

Daisuke suddenly felt a hand hitting him in the head, and legs kicking his intertwined legs. Daisuke was forced to open his eyes to protect himself from the barrage. The sight that greeted him put a smile on his face. He was met with a head full of blond hair in his face. _Takeru…_

Now that he was awake, he lifted himself up on his arm, so that he could look at the boy lying next to him. He had already forgotten that it was his phone that woke him up. Beside him, Takeru was still squirming, rolling, kicking and punching… all of which seemed to hit Daisuke everywhere the blond could reach.

"Ow, uh, OW! Takeru!" Daisuke whined, backing up against the wall. At the sound of his voice, Takeru seemed to calm a little bit. Daisuke went back to looking at his friend…_ er, boyfriend_. The boy had resumed lying on his back, a small smile fleeting on his lips.

Daisuke saw that some of Takeru's hair had fallen in his face and he reached out to brush it out of his eyes. He trailed his hand softly down Takeru's smooth face, resting in on the boy's slowly rising chest. _He looks so happy… So innocent… Wow. That's, like, the third cliché thing I've said in 12 hours. I must really be falling for him._ Daisuke smiled a small smirk and started to lean down, desiring to capture the blonde's lips again.

"Ya know, you lost me 20 bucks." Said a voice from the doorway. Daisuke froze just centimeters above the boy's lips.

"Huh..? Yamato?" Daisuke looked up and saw another blond boy, this one much taller, standing in the doorway.

"You… Lost… Me… Twenty… Dollars." Repeated Yamato, moving into the room and sitting on the base of the bed.

"How did I lose you 20 bucks?" asked Daisuke innocently, sitting up under the sheets.

"God you really are thick…" Yamato muttered.

"What?"

"Taichi and I had a bet on when you two would stop being idiots and realize you were meant to be together. I had junior prom. Taichi had junior homecoming. Looks like Tai got it right." He said, like it was obvious.

"Ohhh…"

"So." Said Yamato, reaching out his hand like he was expecting something.

"Thanks?" stated Daisuke, giving the older boy a high five.

"No you idiot. 20 bucks." He said, shaking his hand for emphasis.

"Huh? I'm not giving you any money!" yelled Daisuke, backing up on the bed, knocking into the sleeping boy.

"Oh yes you a-"

"Huh...? Yamato? Daisuke? What's going on?" asked a recently woken up Takeru.

The blond rubbed his eyes sleepily, getting up on his arms. "What's going on Yamato?"

"Nothing 'Keru. I'm just talking with Daisuke here. Right Daisuke?" Yamato said, giving a convincing smile.

"You're not scaring him are you Yamato? He's not scaring you right?" Asked Takeru, looking over at the boy on the bed next to him. "Yamato! Be nice to him!" Takeru said in response to Daisuke's silence. "For me?" pleaded Takeru, pulling the innocent little brother act… again.

"Fine. Mom sent me to tell you two that breakfast is ready when you are." Said Yamato getting off the bed. "See you down there in a few minutes." It sounded more like a command than a suggestion, or question. Once Yamato left, Daisuke let out an audible sigh.

"Sorry about that." Takeru said, looking down embarrassed.

"It's okay…" said Daisuke

"He's just really protective. Of me. If he ever bothers you. About, um… well you know. Just tell me." He said, talking more to the blankets than to Daisuke.

"About what?" Asked Daisuke. He really was dense this morning.

"Well… ya know. About, um, well, us." He said, blushing and continuing to pick furiously at the blanket in his hands.

Sensing Takeru's nervousness, Daisuke made his first smart move all morning. "Of course I let you know." He said as he put his arm around Takeru's shoulder, pulling him closer. "But I think deep down he's really happy that about us. I know I am." And with that he gave Takeru a soft kiss on the lips.

"Wow… What's with all the cliché statements lately Dai?" He said, giggling.

"I don't know, I realized that too." Dai said laughing at the fact that he had NEVER been this sappy before in his life. "I think it means I'm really falling for someone." He said with a smile.

"Dai… that's so sweet." Takeru said, leaning in to kiss the befuddled boy. A sweet soft kiss passed between the two boys. "Sappy… but sweet." He said pulling back from the kiss and smiling.

"You two better stop making out and come down to breakfast before Yamato and I eat it all." Said a shirtless Taichi as he passed by the room. Both boy's started laughing at the sight of Taichi attempting to put on a shirt as he walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry." Said Takeru, "you'll get used to seeing Taichi in varying stated of nakedness."

"Or… we could just start staying at my house instead…my room… my bed…at night… alone…" Said Daisuke getting up out of the bed.

"Dai! Is sex all you think about!?" Takeru exclaimed getting out of bed as well.

"Maybe…" Daisuke began to rummage through the pile of clothes he kept at Takeru's house. Of course he had clothes there, what did you expect.

"Well I guess they're not kidding when they say every six seconds a guy is thinking about sex." Takeru joked as he started to change out of his dress clothes.

Suddenly Daisuke got that far off look that meant he was thinking about something. After a few seconds, "Nope." He said, "definitely less than 6 seconds." Takeru began laughing.

"Come on let's go get breakfast. Taichi and Yamato really will eat it all if we don't hurry." He said, still giggling. He grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled him through the house to the dining room, where a breakfast feast was set out for them.

Daisuke didn't even think about what had woken him up that morning, all he knew was that at the moment, he was really, really happy.

**A/N: Please REVIEW, I'm looking at all these other stories with like 60 reviews and I'm beginning to feel inadequate. Make me realize I'm not a bad writer. Or if I am, tell me what I'm doing bad so I can fix it.**


End file.
